


Sing Me to Sleep

by DestinedAtMidnight



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Leo has a nightmare, Light Angst, Nightmares, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedAtMidnight/pseuds/DestinedAtMidnight
Summary: Leo has a nightmare and the princess is there to sooth him





	Sing Me to Sleep

You had been sitting in the library until the early hours in the morning, wanting to get a bit of extra studying done before going to bed. Blowing out all the wall candles in quick succession, you lifted the only lit flame and slowly began walking towards you room. This meant walking passed Leo’s room and, while doing so, you couldn’t help hearing the choked murmurs that were coming from inside. Eyebrows creasing in concern, you lightly pressed you ear against the door just an agony-filled cry broke the silence of the night. You small gasp escaped your lips at the sound and you listened to him breathe raggedly, obviously in some sort of pain.

You always had a feeling that Leo had trouble sleeping, most of the time he stayed in the library reading late at night. You never asked him why but you certainly didn’t suspect that it was because of nightmares. Not being able to bare the thought of Leo, the one you cared about so much, in pain, you knocked on the door.

“Leo?” You called softly but you were not granted a reply. Not one to give up easily, you slowly turned the handle and let yourself in. The soft glow of the candlelight filled the room, revealing the sight of Leo sitting up in bed, covered in cold sweat. His red eyes swung towards you, wide yet unfocused. Squinting against the flames, your name escaped his cracked lips; his voice was quiet but filled with tremors. Snuffing out the flame, you walked towards him, the moonlight acting as your guide.

Once you reached him, you sat down on the edge of his bed. Being this close to him, you could see the remnants of the nightmare flickering in his eyes. Without saying a word, you reached out to him and guided his head to your shoulder, wrapping you other arm around him and gently squeezing his bicep in comfort.

For a moment, he stayed absolutely still. Then, with a light sigh, he relaxed against you and said, “did you want my company that badly, Princess?” His voice was teasing and so was the laugh that followed afterwards but you liked to think that you’d known him long enough to see right through his attempt at lightening the situation.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked softly. On the one hand, you didn’t want him to have to think of those bad dreams again, but you also knew that talking could help him, if he wanted to. Immediately, he shook his head against the crook of your neck. You didn’t press him any further. Instead, you reached up and started stroking his hair soothingly, attempting to coax him back into relaxation.

Heaving a sigh, he said, “it’ll probably take me a while to fall asleep again, Princess... I don’t think there’s much point in trying.” His voice contradicted his actions though, his body seemed to be getting heavier as time passed. You knew he was only saying that to get you to go to sleep and get some rest yourself. Always one to think of others, you couldn’t help but hug him closer to you, giving him some of your warmth.

“Are you sure?” You smiled against his pale hair, “do you want me to sing you a lullaby?” Despite the lightness in your voice, you were only half joking. However, you didn’t hear the laugh that you had expected, rather, the feeling of him stiffening against you.

“Will you?” Mumbling against the sleeve of your dress, you barely caught his plea. “Will you really sing me a lullaby?”

“Of course,” you replied, moving away from him so that he could lie back down. While doing so, you missed the sight of him quickly wiping the tears from his eyes. As you readjusted yourself on the bed, you gazed down at him, smirked slightly. “This isn’t going to be a standard nursery rhyme, if that’s what you were expecting.” It did the trick, the apprehension in his eyes made way for laughter, before they closed fully.

You couldn’t help just staring at him for a while. The glow of his white hair in the darkness, the semi-peaceful expression on his face as the moonlight danced over his pale complexion. Taking a breath, you slowly parted your lips, letting the words flow out.

"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go”

His eyes had flown open when you started, eyes glistening and staring at you in wonder, but you merely held his hand as you carried on.

“May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay”

You watched as the tension left his body, as his mind slowly fell into a slumber. When you finished the song, the steady rise and fall of his chest showed that he had fallen asleep easily. Leaning over, you pressed a chaste kiss against his forehead before unlocking your fingers from his. You brushed your hands through his hair after you had made sure that he was properly tucked in.

Getting up, you headed out of his room, rubbing your own droopy eyes. Before leaving, you whispered, “good night, Leo,” past the door, before shutting it firmly...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, it was really short, but this was technically my first fanfic for this fandom lolol  
> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought~
> 
> \- Widzz
> 
> (All characters belong to Cybird, I do not owe them. This is for entertainment purposes only)


End file.
